ND of the Whirl'd
The Proxies in Kanavan on the behalf of the king worked for his darker intentions. They did their missions for him and took the blame in their own hands. One such of their missions was headed by ND, one of Kanavans Sleeper Agents and Rake's (Saboteurs) based in Serdin during the war. Such mission would lead to one of the greatest massacres ever recorded in human history... Notes: The branches in the Proxies that have so far been revealed are as follows: ' ' A - Political Agents B - Recovery Agents D - Kidnapping and Sabotage Agents E - Intelligence Agents Y - Science Officers Chapter One: A Sagascious Briefing Sat on a worn bench, ND tugged his brown furred jacket around his thin, tall frame. Winters in Outer Kanavan were alway freezing, and he wasn't one for protocol. "Screw 'em, grab a thermos and slam it on your thighs" was what Brigadier AD once told him. He was a grey haired man, with plain hazel eyes and the most average face in the whole of Bermisiah. Luckily, being a sleeper agent, this worked perfectly in his favour when trying to hide his intentions. He crossed his legs in a vain attempt to keep insulated. He glanced to the left down the parks beaten path to see a woman, clad in the same jacket and uniform as himself, except in a Maroon colour: She was an Informant, as she signaled with the unveiling of a bar-code on her fore-arm. She paced toward's ND, and joined him on the bench. "I've been looking for you for an hour, slime." She growled, glaring at ND, who silently acknowledged her. "Whatever, Treant. Whats the task?" The relationship between different branches of the Proxies was extremely tense. Her barcode revealed her to be from the E branch, a close rival of the D branch. She pulled out a scroll, blushing from a mix of anger and embarassment after ND's comment: She was definetly a newbie. "There's an Alchemist from Serdin, Whir. L. Davious... A B branch Rake who managed to slip into his laboratory recovered some writings in a strange tongue. Further analysis from Y Branch shows that the writings are some sort of noxus gas compound. The fact that Serdin hasn't shared even a sample of that chemical, despite B branch finding containers filled with the stuff under Serdins Armoury leads us to believe that Serdin plots to betray us." ND wasn't at all suprised: The relationship between Kanavan and Serdin had always been a weak one, even before the war. Although both kingdoms have been forced into kinship to fight against Kaze'azes Empire, neither side showed even a crumb of respect for eachother. "And I take it I've been task to grab it and the Alchemist for the lads in Y branch?" ND muttered, each word to the beat of his chattering teeth. "No. We've been tasked to destroy it. And the Alchemist." The girl pulled out a package and drew out the regular Rake equipment: Flintlock Pistols, Cutlass, the usual. ND chewed on his glove in shock. "... We? As in you and I?" She unveiled another Flintlock and Cutlass. "Yes." She said in a monotonous voice, before freezing. "Wait, WE!?" She shuddered in shock, speed reading through the scroll again. ND heaved himself up, took the Flintlock and Cutlass in hand and hid them away on his person. "You've got to be kidding me!? E branch and D branch!?"